The Titan Chronicles, Episode I: Sleeping Prince
by CidGregor
Summary: RobStar. Kitten's back with a vengeance, and determined to have Robin as her boyfriend, by any means necessary.  When her latest scheme turns Robin against the rest of the Titans, will Starfire be able to bring him back?  My first TT fic, R&R please!
1. Prologue:  Hatching a Plan

**THE TITAN CHRONICLES, EPISODE I: SLEEPING PRINCE**

by CidGregor

Rated PG / K-plus

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Sleeping Beauty. 

This story is dedicated to SocialButterfli; without you, this story wouldn't have existed. Thanks, amiga!

* * *

**Prologue**

"AAAUGH!"

Killer Moth sighed at the sound of his daughter's scream. _Oh, not again…_ he thought. Sure enough, a second later…

"DADDY!" Kitten shrill voice echoed through the house.

"Daddy's working, Kitten!" he shouted back, but he might as well have stayed silent for all the good it did. Thunderous footsteps came down the stairs into the basement, and Kitten burst into the room, looking quite hysterical, and more than a little insane.

"HE BROKE UP WITH ME…AGAIN!" she ranted, and Killer Moth sighed again. Of course…her boyfriend had done it once again. This was fast becoming routine between his daughter and the half-man, half-spider that was Fang.

_What is this, the fifth time this month?_ He wondered. _I don't even remember when I stopped counting…_

Kitten ranted and raved about Fang for a while, and Killer Moth, having heard every word of it before, returned to his work and simply tuned her out, throwing out the occasional "No, he didn't!" or "How could he?" to keep her happy. Eventually she burned herself out, and sat down next to her father, muttering obscenities about her once-again Ex. Moth tried to say something, but he had never really been good with the whole 'comforting father' thing, so instead he settled on a simple pat on the shoulder and a sympathetic "There, there, it'll be okay."

"That's it! That's the last time he breaks up with me!" she promised suddenly. "I'm over him for good! We're never getting back together! Sorry, Fangy-poo, but this kitten won't be yours to pet ever again!"

Moth sighed again. He'd heard all this before, too. "Now, Kitten, Fang's broken up with you so many times…and every time you get back together, only to break up all over again…maybe it's time you found a new boyfriend. One who wont break your heart every five days."

"What's the point?" Kitten said. She wandered over to the wall, where a newspaper clipping from the day after the prom incident was pinned up. A huge picture of the Teen Titans took up most of the front page, with a caption above it that read, **TITANS SAVE JUMP CITY FROM GIANT MOTHS!** Kitten heaved a sigh of her own and traced her finger around Robin, who stood in the center of the group.

"Robin is the only other guy cool enough to be my boyfriend," she insisted. Then she glanced at the figure next to Robin, the beautiful Tameranean named Starfire, and Kitten felt a strong desire to punch something. "But that rotten alien girl has him wrapped around her little finger!"

Killer Moth suddenly grew stern. "Now Kitten, I warned you, that Robin boy is bad news. I don't want you fraternizing with any more superheroes. He's the one who put us in jail in the first place, if you'll remember."

"I don't care!" Kitten shouted. "Robin is the only one for me now…oh, if only he wasn't such a goody-goody good guy, he wouldn't care one lick about that Starfire…" Kitten froze, and suddenly, an evil grin crossed her face. "Oh, daaaaaaddy…"

_Oh, no…_ Moth thought, _I don't like where this is going…

* * *

_


	2. Fairy Tales

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Sleeping Beauty.

This story is dedicated to SocialButterfli; without you, this story wouldn't have existed. Thanks, amiga!

* * *

**Chapter One**

"…The Prince laid his eyes upon the beautiful girl, sound asleep under witch's spell. He was shocked, for he had never seen so beautiful a girl before. The Prince knelt down beside her, and ever-so-gently touched his lips to hers…"

"Starfire."

Starfire stopped reading from the book she held. "Yes, Raven?"

"Stop it. You're going to make me sick." Raven turned back to her own book.

"Oh, but it is such a wonderful story!" Starfire almost pouted. "And it is the most wonderful part of this wonderful story where the prince kisses the Sleeping Beauty and proclaims his love for her…"

"I know, Star. You've read it to me twice already. Every last word. I didn't particularly enjoy it the first time."

Starfire and Raven sat alone in the living room of Titans Tower. It was relatively late, and the other Titans had all retired for the night, save for the two girls. Starfire had only recently discovered the hall of books, which Robin told her was called a 'library,' and had by chance discovered one titled "Sleeping Beauty." Ever since, Starfire had been utterly enraptured by the tale, and read it in every spare moment she had, over and over and over again until she knew it by heart.

"But Raven, it is a most compelling story of magic and romance! It is the most wonderful tale I have ever heard!" Starfire argued.

"It's a children's book," Raven retorted. "A juvenile, simple-minded fantasy. Star, I hate to burst your bubble, but the real world doesn't work like that. Handsome princes don't just come along every day to sweep women off their feet and away to some magical happily ever after."

Without even meaning to, her mind immediately flew to Robin, and she almost shot back, _yes they do!_ before biting back her tongue. Though she and Raven were close – well, as close as anyone could be with Raven – and though Starfire was naturally very open and honest, she just couldn't bring herself to speak her mind about Robin. Those feelings she kept locked up inside her, hidden from everyone, even from as close a friend as Raven, and certainly from Robin himself.

Starfire felt quite privileged to care for someone as strongly as she did. On her home planet, true love was quite rare, at least among the royal blood to which she belonged. The royalty of her people usually would marry for the purpose of producing an heir, or for cementing ties with a new ally, or perhaps to establish peace with a long-standing enemy. Sometimes the couple would be meeting for the very first time in their lives when they walked down the aisle together. But rarely, if ever, were they married for love. It was something that was most intriguing and wonderful to Starfire, to come to Earth and discover that love was so much more common, so much simpler to find than what she was used to. It made her feel truly special to find someone she felt she loved so soon after coming to Earth, for she had been quite taken with Robin the Boy Wonder since the moment they'd met, those many months ago when the Teen Titans had first formed. The mere thought of him made her heart flutter with joy, and she never felt more comfortable and safe than when she was around him, even in the heat of a dangerous battle. Of course she'd never admit it to him…she shuddered to think what would happen if she poured her heart and soul out to the one she loved, if he did not feel the same in return.

"Star? Are you okay?"

Starfire snapped back to reality. "Forgive me, friend. I was…lost in my thoughts."

"Uh-huh…" Raven said, raising one eyebrow in curiosity. "Look, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but…"

"No, it is most all right," Starfire said quickly. "You are…entitled to your own opinions, of course. I will go and read in my room if you do not wish to hear any more." And without waiting for a response, Starfire rose from the couch and headed for her room. Raven watched Starfire curiously for a moment, but decided not to pursue the subject, and sank back into her own story; one considerably less pleasant than "Sleeping Beauty," that was for sure.

Starfire closed the door to her room and sat on the bed, opening up her book to where she left off, when the Prince kissed Sleeping Beauty. There was a picture on this page of the two of them, their lips mere inches apart, and again, almost subconsciously, her thoughts turned to Robin. She wondered if he had ever read this story, if he liked it as much as she did. All of a sudden it was not a picture of Sleeping Beauty and the Prince she was looking at, but one of her and Robin. She saw herself lying perfectly still, waiting for the handsome Prince Robin to awaken her with his tender kiss. The two of them were dressed in the same clothes they'd worn during the strange ritual Robin had called 'prom;' her in a sparkling pink dress, him in his best tuxedo. He looked so handsome in it. Starfire giggled and blushed, imagining the scene in her mind as Robin drew closer…his eyes were hidden in shadow, for she had never seen him without his mask, but it didn't matter, he was perfect anyway…his lips were so close to hers…she closed her eyes, trying to imagine just what it would feel like to kiss him for the first time…

The sudden wailing of an alarm jerked her out of her happy fantasy. It was the Titan Alarm. The city needed its heroes once again.

Reluctantly, Starfire set the book down on her bed, then hurried out the door.

* * *


	3. The Moths Strike Back

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Sleeping Beauty.

This story is dedicated to SocialButterfli; without you, this story wouldn't have existed. Thanks, amiga!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Man, this is seriously not cool!" Beast Boy whined. "How can I get my beauty sleep when bad guys are ripping things up in the middle of the night?"

"Beast Boy, no amount of beauty sleep could save your looks," Raven muttered.

"Save it," Robin cut them off, his hands flying across the keyboard of the main computer. A map of the city popped up, and not five miles away from the Tower was a great red dot where the trouble was.

"Looks like we got ourselves a robbery," Cyborg commented, recognizing the location. "That's the local jewelry store."

"Titans! Go!" Robin commanded. The Titans bolted to the garage. Robin leapt on his R-Cycle while the others piled into the T-car, and together they sped out into the midnight streets. There was no time to waste.

* * *

"Just put it all in the bag!" Killer Moth demanded. "My children are quite hungry, madam," he added, indicating the swarm of ravenous moths around him. "I would hate to feed you to them for a midnight snack!" 

The woman behind the counter squeaked in terror, but did as she was told; she reached into the glass case and swept up as much jewelry as she could into her arms.

"Good. Now, in the bag!"

She dropped the jewelry into the open bag Killer Moth held in front of her, then shrunk back and cowered behind the counter. "Please, just go…don't hurt me…" she begged.

"Hold it right there, Moth!" a new voice commanded, one that Moth knew…and loathed. He turned around, and sure enough, there stood Robin and the Teen Titans, ready to fight.

"Dude, you are _SO_ going to pay for interrupting my beauty sleep!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Didn't we just have this conversation?" Raven said.

"Ah, the Titans. Perfect!" Killer Moth announced. "Attack, my children!" At once, the swarm dove upon the team.

"Draw them outside!" Robin directed as they dodged the first wave. "We're too crowded, we can't fight them in here!"

The team did as instructed, and soon the fight carried on in the dark, cold streets. The swarm split off into several smaller groups, leaving a good several dozen for each Titan.

"Come on, I can take all of ya!" Cyborg shouted at a particularly large group. They apparently heard, for they dived as one straight for Cyborg's head. Cyborg jumped aside, swung his arm around and let loose a blast from his sonic cannon, frying several of the moths. The swarm swung back around and headed for Cyborg again, but he shot another blast right into the center of the swarm, dropping another dozen or so and causing the rest of them to scatter.

"Is that all you got?" Cyborg taunted. "Man, I could do this all night!"

Raven and Starfire were having equally little trouble. Two groups of the moths spread out and came at the girls from all sides, but Raven and Star simply stood there, exchanging a knowing smile as the moths sped toward them. It wasn't until the moths were practically upon them that they reacted at all.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven shouted quickly at the last second, and a dark bubble appeared around the girls, which the entire swarm of moths crashed into and splattered against like bugs on a windshield.

"Wonderful, Raven!" Starfire exclaimed. "You defeated all of them! Er…why are we still in the bubble?"

"I'm sorry," Raven muttered, "did you _want_ the bug guts to fall all over us?"

Starfire shuddered. "No…that would be most unpleasant."

"All right, then."

Beast Boy, meanwhile, had turned himself into a T-Rex, towering over the entire block, and suddenly it was him chasing the bugs rather than then other way around, swatting at them with his massive tail and snapping at them with his foot-long teeth. By accident, though, he actually bit into one of the bugs, and nearly gagged.

"Bleaggh!" he spat as he turned back to normal. "I can't believe I actually ate that! Ugh…this is exactly why I don't eat meat, Cyborg!"

"You better not be comparing my barbecue ribs to these nasty-ass bugs!" Cyborg threatened.

Robin had no bugs to fight, as his team was dealing with them all. His fight was with Killer Moth. "What are you playing at, robbing a jewelry store?" the Boy Wonder demanded. "I didn't think petty theft was your style."

"None of your business, Bird Boy," Killer Moth growled. He leapt for the Boy Wonder, who easily sidestepped away from him and pelted the moth man with a handful of explosive pellets. Moth turned back and charged for Robin again, and once more Robin dodged, this time tripping him as he passed with his bo staff. Moth collapsed in an unceremonious pile atop a handful of his own defeated bugs.

"Give it up and come quietly, Moth," Robin said. "You're outmatched and you know it. The more you keep fighting, the longer your jail sentence is gonna be."

"Keep your suggestions to yourself, you insufferable goody-goody!" Moth shouted as he dragged himself to his feet and dashed at Robin one more time. But Robin had had enough; he wanted to get this over with and get back to bed. Quick as a flash he lunged forward with his staff and caught Killer Moth in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. In a matter of seconds Robin landed a series of blows all over Moths' body, and finished with a roundhouse kick that sent him crashing to the ground a few feet away, and this time, he didn't get up again.

Robin moved forward, ready to continue if need be, but looking down at Killer Moth, it looked like he was out cold. The police could take it from here. Robin turned away, intending to help his friends finish off the last of the moths, and thus entirely missed Killer Moth standing up once again, and didn't notice until the villain had pounced on Robin and put him in a headlock.

"Time for a little change of character, hero!" Moth whispered into Robin's ear. A moment later he felt something sharp prick the back of his neck…and then, he stopped feeling anything at all.

* * *

Kitten, who had been watching the entire thing through a camera in her father's costume, positively squealed with delight. Everything was going perfectly. 

"It's done, Kitten dear," she heard her father say. "You can start at any time."

"Perfect…Robbie-poo, you're all mine."

* * *

"We are victorious!" Starire exclaimed! 

"Great. Can we go home now?" Raven asked.

"Hey, what's the deal with Robin?" Cyborg said, pointing toward the Boy Wonder. He stood a few yards away, as rigid as a statue.

"And where's the Moth dude?" Beast Boy added. "Wasn't Robin fighting him?"

Beast Boy was right; Killer Moth had vanished. Something was wrong here, and all four of them knew it.

The Titans approached Robin, whose face was utterly blank and expressionless, as though he were listening to something only he could hear.

"What is the matter, Robin? Are you injured?" Starfire asked, standing right in front of him and staring intently at him. Robin didn't react at all, merely stood there, his jaw hanging open slightly. "Oh, what could be wrong with him?"

Before anyone could suggest anything, there was a sudden blur of motion; Starfire had a split second to notice a horrible new expression on Robin's face, one of pure hate and loathing, before she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and was thrown backward, hard.

"What the…!" Beast Boy exclaimed, at a loss for words; Robin's fist was extended, right in the spot where Starfire had been standing moments before. "Did he just…?"

"Attack Starfire?" Raven finished for him. "Yeah…he did."

* * *


	4. Switching Sides

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Sleeping Beauty.

This story is dedicated to SocialButterfli; without you, this story wouldn't have existed. Thanks, amiga!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Starfire was in shock. There was no way the last few seconds had actually happened…there was no possible way that Robin had actually hurt her, was there? It had to have been some ridiculous hallucination, some kind of nightmare that she could wake up from.

The pain was impossible to ignore though…she'd felt the fist connect with her stomach, she saw that the fist belonged to Robin, and she certainly saw now that he was staring at her with pure hate in his eyes. It hurt her, far worse than the physical blow, to see such anger in his eyes directed at her.

"Robin…why have you attacked me?" Starfire managed to get out, though her voice was shaking terribly.

Robin smiled…but it was not the warm, inviting smile Starfire had always seen there before. It was a vicious, sinister smile, one she had seen on the faces of countless villains. It was anything but warm and inviting now…it was downright terrifying.

"Because you disgust me," Robin spat. "You always have. You're always acting so innocent, so wonderful, so perfectly _perfect_…it makes me want to throw up. I despise you, Starfire."

The words cut Starfire like knives. No, this wasn't happening…it couldn't be happening, not coming from Robin…he wouldn't, _couldn't_ be saying these things…not her closest, most dear friend…

"Robin, something's wrong with you," Raven said, equally shocked. "You're not yourself at all. We need to get you some help."

"Nothing's wrong with me, Raven," Robin said. "In fact, I'm feeling better than ever." He turned his evil grin upon Raven, and quite suddenly Raven knew what was coming. She waved her hands and a wall of dark energy sprang up in front of her, milliseconds ahead of the explosive pellets that Robin had thrown at her.

"Robin, what are you…AUGH!" Beast Boy cried out as Robin's staff caught him square in the jaw. "Oh, you did not just do that!"

"What are you gonna do about it, greenie?" Robin sneered, and swung again, catching Beast Boy in the face once again and sending him sprawling to the ground, out cold.

"Robin, you better calm down. Don't make me shoot you!" Cyborg warned from behind, leveling his sonic cannon at Robin.

Robin looked around, staring down the barrel of the cannon, and laughed. "You don't have the guts to shoot me, tin man. Literally." Robin hurled a birdarang at Cyborg, which hit his cannon dead center and exploded.

"Ah! My cannon! Oh, now you're gonna get it, little man!" Cyborg swung his good fist at Robin, but Robin was far faster than Cyborg, and dodged his clumsy blows easily before slapping a round disc on Cyborg's back. A second later the disc released a huge electric shock, overloading Cyborg's circuits. The usual blue glow of his cybernetic parts faded to black as he collapsed in a heap, motionless.

A sudden tug at Robin's waist made him glance down; his utility belt was suddenly glowing black. The buckle clicked open all on its own and flew from around his waist to land in Raven's outstretched hand.

"You're not going to get much further without this," Raven noted. "Now I'm giving you one last chance, Robin. Stop this, now. Before I _make_ you stop."

"Hah. As though I needed those trinkets to beat someone as weak and pathetic as you," Robin taunted. "Always hiding behind your magic walls and shields, never fighting like a real hero…you fight more like a coward."

Raven glared back furiously, and a hint of a dangerous red glow appeared in her eyes.

"Besides, you forgot this," Robin added, indicating his staff. "Here, catch!"

He hurled his staff like a javelin straight at Raven's head. She caught it with her powers and tossed it aside, but took her eyes of Robin for just a moment as she did so, and that was all it took; when she turned back, she only had time to notice her vision was filled by a great steel boot before it crashed into her. Raven flew backward and slammed into the wall of the jewelry store, and didn't move.

"I think these belong to me," Robin said to Raven's unconscious form as he stooped to retrieve his staff and belt. "Now, all that's left…" he said, looking around again, "is you." His eyes had settled on the horrified figure of Starfire. She hadn't moved from where she'd stood since Robin had hit her, watching in disbelief as Robin had one by one defeated the rest of the Titans. For reasons that Starfire couldn't even begin to guess at, let alone understand, Robin had turned on her…on all of them.

_This is wrong,_ Starfire heard herself think. _Robin would never do these things. This is surely a nightmare…I must have fallen asleep while I was reading the Sleeping Beauty, and now I am dreaming these terrible images. _

But then Robin was suddenly right in front of her, and she felt another wave of pain as he struck her stomach again, knocking the air from her lungs. Starfire fell to her knees, struggling for breath. She realized with a horrible, sinking feeling in her heart that this was no dream; the pain was _far_ too real.

"I never want to see your ugly face again," Robin said in a harsh whisper, and the pain in Starfire's stomach migrated to her heart once again and seemed to grow tenfold. She looked back up, but Robin had turned away. He was mounting his R-cycle, which had been parked a few feet away next to the T-car. With another visible smirk he tossed another handful of explosive pellets through the open window of the T-car, and in seconds Cyborg's baby was a smoldering ruin. Then he sped off toward the harbor without so much as a backward glance.

"R…Robin…" Starfire whispered to herself, "…why…?"

_Starfire…are you all right?_ a new voice rang in her head. Starfire's head snapped up and looked wildly around, but she saw no one.

_It's okay, Star, it's me, Raven,_ the voice identified itself. _Listen to me…you have to go after Robin. You're the only one who can. The rest of us are in no condition to do anything right now._

Starfire looked over to Raven's body and realized she was quite right; the dark girl was still motionless. She must have recovered only just enough to send her thoughts out to the young alien girl.

_Star, I know how you must be feeling…I know he hurt you. He hurt all of us. But you know as well as I do that was NOT the Robin we know, not really. Something happened to him tonight, Star. You have to follow him and find out what it is. Hurry, go…before he gets away._

"But what about…?" Star began to say.

_Don't worry about us, we'll live. Just go! Now!_

Star took a deep breath, steadying her nerves and her heart. Raven had to be right, she told herself. The Robin she knew would never have said those hurtful things, would never have attacked her so violently. _The Killer Moth has done something to my friend, _Starfire thought. _I must get him back!_

Feeling at least somewhat more confident, Starfire flew off toward the harbor after the Boy Wonder, hoping against hope that Raven was right…and trying not to think about what it would mean if she wasn't.


	5. Heartbreak

Disclaimer:I do not own Teen Titans or Sleeping Beauty.

This story is dedicated to Social Butterfli; without you this story wouldn't have existed. Thanks, amiga!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kitten was ecstatic. Her plan was working out more perfectly than she ever could have imagined. Thanks to Killer Moth's device, the Boy Wonder was entirely under her control. He would do anything she told him to without hesitation…he'd already defeated the Teen Titans, and without them standing in her way, she was free to ransack the city at her leisure.

She turned on the security monitors outside Kitten and Killer moth's new house near the harbor; she could see Robin approaching in the distance on his R-Cycle…but there was something else flying though the air behind him that she couldn't quite make out. The two figures slowly came closer, and Kitten suddenly noticed the faint green glow of Robin's tail. It was that alien girl, Starfire, it had to be.

_So Robin didn't stop all the Titans…_ Kitten thought. But she only smiled. _Oh well…this way I can have some real fun. Robin…you're going to break her heart…before you break her in half!

* * *

_

Starfire kept her distance as she followed him in the air, careful not to let Robin see her, but he never looked back. He drove steadily onward until he reached a stretch of houses near the harbor on a road lit only by the occasional streetlight. Starfire dropped out of the sky and crouched low on a nearby roof as she watched Robin stop in front of one of the houses. Not a single light was on in this house, but that didn't seem to faze Robin. Starfire continued to watch as Robin turned off his R-Cycle, and walked into the dark house without so much as a knock. This was very strange behavior to the alien girl. She did not know anyone who lived in this area, and as far as she knew, neither did Robin. It was looking more and more as though Raven was right; Robin's sudden change of behavior was likely not of his own will. She waited a few moments more, then flew down and slowly approached the house.

It seemed perfectly normal. Though it was dark, there was nothing intimidating about the house; certainly not when it had a rather well-kept garden out front with an assortment of flowers that, under better circumstances, Starfire might have wished to stop and admire. But all the same she felt nervous as she reached the front door. Robin hadn't bothered to close it, so she stepped inside, holding up a star-bolt in her hand so she could see by its light. There was nothing out of the ordinary on the inside of the house, either; simple furniture in the living room, a sink full of dirty dishes in the kitchen, a bathroom where someone had left the toilet seat up…it was perfectly normal. Except, Starfire realized, that it seemed to be completely empty.

For a moment Starfire thought that perhaps Robin had seen her following him after all, and had merely led her here to throw her off his trail. But his R-Cycle was still in the street behind her, and she didn't think he would leave that behind. No, Robin was here, he had to be.

A sudden rumbling caught Starfire's attention. She spun to face the living room, and was met by a very strange sight: the fireplace was moving, sinking into the floor. Starfire could see a staircase behind it, descending beneath the house, and lit only by the green glow of her star-bolt. _So much for normal_, Starfire thought. Wary but determined, she headed down the stairs.

She did not descend for long; the stairs ended only two-dozen feet down. Evidently this was some sort of basement, though her star-bolt was still the only source of light. Glanced around through the green glow, but she could see nothing in the room at all. There were no cardboard boxes, no shelves of power tools, no furnace or water heater…nothing. It seemed entirely empty, as far as she could tell in the dim light. But then the whole room suddenly lit up, and Starfire realized she was wrong.

The room was much bigger than she first thought, much bigger than any basement she'd ever seen. The walls were painted a solid, shocking pink, and the ceiling was fairly low, preventing Starfire from flying more than a few feet off the marble floor, which was polished to a mirror-like surface. It reminded Starfire very strongly of a royal throne room. She didn't realize how right she was, however, until she looked to the other side of the room nearly fifty feet away, and saw what was unmistakably a throne, and sitting in it…

"Kitten!" Starfire exclaimed.

Kitten giggled. "Glad you could finally make it, Star. How do you like my own personal throne room? Daddy thought it was a little much at first, but I talked him into making it for me eventually. Isn't it fabulous?"

"I think you are a spoiled Clorbag Varblernelk that should be taught some manners!" Starfire shot back. "Now what have you done with my friend?"

"Your friend? No, no, I think you mean _my boy-_friend. Isn't that right, Robbie-poo?"

Right on cue, Robin stepped out from behind the throne, a smirk on his face. "Of course, my little Kitty Cat," he said.

Starfire gasped in shock and fury. "Robin, what are you doing with this evil Kitten person! Do you not remember how horrid she was the last time we met!"

"Oh, Robin's forgotten all about that silly prom thing," Kitten said. "He doesn't think I'm bad now, do you Robbie-poo?"

"Not at all, my sweet," Robin responded in a sickeningly sappy voice Starfire had never heard from him before.

"And he wants to be with me forever, don't you, Robbie-poo?"

"Forever and ever," Robin agreed.

"NO!" Starfire shouted, her eyes flaring green with fury. "This is not the Robin that is my friend. You have done something to him, and I demand that you undo it right now!"

"Oh silly, silly Starfire," Kitten mocked. "You just can't accept Robin found someone better, can you? Well, too bad. Robin is mine now, and we're absolutely _crazy_ about each other."

"You are lying!" Starfire insisted, rising off the ground.

"Still don't believe me? All right then…oh Robbie-poo!"

"Yes, my dear?" he said in that same sappy tone.

"Come give your precious little kitten a _kiss_!"

"Anything for you, Kitty Cat," Robin said.

"Robin, NO!" Starfire pleaded, but it did no good; Starfire could only watch in horror as Robin knelt down beside Kitten's throne, brought one arm around her shoulders, and planted his lips on hers.

The fire in Starfire's eyes died immediately. _No…Robin…you…why…?_ Her scattered mind wondered. Tears filled her eyes as she watched for what seemed like an eternity. Raven was wrong after all…nothing Starfire could think of would explain this behavior from Robin unless Kitten was right; Robin had somehow fallen for the villain. A wave of sadness and abandonment washed over her, the most terrible feeling she'd ever had. This wasn't just breaking her heart; this was shattering it. She came down out of the air and stood with her shoulders slumped, defeated.

Kitten finally ended the kiss, obviously having enjoyed every second of it. "Sorry, Starfire, but it looks like Robin's mine after all. And now, he's going to finish you off for good. Robin? Get rid of her."

Robin nodded obediently, and turned to face Starfire, that same expression of hate and anger on his face once more. "I told you I never wanted to see your face again. But no, you had to ignore my warning and follow me. Now you're going to pay the price."

Robin swung his staff at Starfire, who made no effort to stop it. It struck her in the side and sent her sprawling across the floor, and Starfire didn't move, didn't bother to get up and fight back. Robin walked over to where she lay, and as he reached her, she happened to glance up, and the two met eye to eye; it was then, for the first time since his strange turnaround, that Robin gave pause as he saw her face:

She was crying.

"What are you standing there for?" Kitten demanded. "I said get rid of her!"

Starfire gazed up into the Boy Wonder's masked face. "Robin…" she said through her tears, as though she were dying a little inside with every word, "I do not know why you have chosen to become the boyfriend with Kitten…but if that is your wish…I will accept it. And if you truly wish to destroy me…I will not stop you."

Robin slowly raised his staff once again, and Starfire closed her eyes and turned away. For some reason, her beloved fairy tale came to mind, and with a fresh wave of depression she realized that what Raven had said about it was true. There was no happy ending for her here.

_Goodbye, my Prince,_ she thought, and waited for the final blow to fall.

It never came.

Starfire opened one eye to see what was happening. Robin's staff was still held high over his head, but his hands were trembling. In fact his whole body was shaking. All of a sudden the staff fell from his hands and Robin clutched his forehead, as though he suddenly had a bad headache. What was going on?

"…S…St…ar…f…i…re…"

Starfire gasped. Robin was speaking to her…the _real_ Robin. He sounded like it was taking every ounce of willpower he had just to say her name.

"I SAID GET RID OF HER!" Kitten screamed, and for the first time pulled out a strange little remote from her pocket. She jabbed one finger at the only button on the thing, and Robin suddenly stopped shaking. He grabbed his staff from the ground and heaved a mighty swing at Starfire, who finally dodged, and the staff crashed into the wall instead.

"I knew it!" Starfire exclaimed. "You have done something to my friend!"

"It doesn't make a difference!" Kitten snapped. "He's still under my command, and he's still going to destroy you! Attack, Robin! ATTACK!"


	6. The Maiden's Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Sleeping Beauty.

This story is dedicated to SocialButterfli; without you this story wouldn't have existed. Thanks, amiga!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"My baby…my poor little baby…what did he _do_ to you?" Cyborg was almost weeping as he examined the wreckage that was once his car.

"Oh, get over yourself, Cy," Beast Boy muttered. "I think we have bigger things to worry about right now. Like what the heck's gotten into Robin. He's gone seriously whacked out nutso."

"My baby…don't worry, everything's going to be just fine…" Cyborg said, as though speaking to a baby.

"Oh, forget it," Beast Boy grunted. He turned to Raven. "How long were we out for, do you think?"

"At least a couple of hours," Raven said. "It's close to dawn."

"Any luck finding Robin and Star?"

"Not yet. Their communicators are being jammed somehow."

"Well, can't you do that…that thing you do? Y'know…the mind thing?"

"It's called telepathy, Beast Boy. It's not that big a word, even you should be able to remember it. And I _would_ use it if you two morons would shut up for three seconds so I can focus."

"Heh…got it," Beast Boy said sheepishly.

Raven turned away from the two boys and closed her eyes, focusing as clearly as she could on her mental image of Robin and Starfire. "Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…" she whispered, and her consciousness left her body. In spirit form she roamed the city, stretching her senses as far as she could, trying to pick up the mental signatures of her lost friends.

At last she sensed something familiar near the harbor. She dove down, following the sense into a dark house…down a flight of stairs…there!

Raven opened her eyes. "Got them. They're near the harbor."

"All right, Raven!" Beast Boy cheered. "C'mon, Cy, let's go!"

"You'll be up and running again in no time, I promise," Cyborg continued speaking in baby talk to his car. "And I'll make sure to wash you every day, and change your oil every three thousand miles on the dot, and…urk! No, Lemme go! My car!"

For Raven had just yanked Cyborg away from his baby and dragged him along after her as she flew off for the harbor, with Beast Boy flying along not far behind.

* * *

"HAH!" 

Robin swung with all his might, aiming for Starfire's head, but she flew backward and out of range. Robin ran forward, trying to catch up, but he couldn't while she was flying through the air, despite the low ceiling. Instead Robin took to his projectile weapons, firing birdarangs and smoke bombs and explosive pellets by the dozen at Starfire, who dodged them all easily. But though Robin couldn't hit her, she refused to fight back herself; she didn't want to hurt her friend, not when his actions were not his own.

"Will you just swat that annoying fly, already!" Kitten screamed in the background, and Robin suddenly seemed to redouble his efforts, attacking with much more ferocity and accuracy than before. But still Starfire had the aerial advantage; Robin's options were limited as long as she stayed airborne. And quite abruptly even those limited options were exhausted as Robin reached for another handful of gadgets to attack with, only to find that his utility belt had been emptied.

Starfire took advantage of the short reprieve. "Robin, I know the real you is still in there. You must free yourself from the Kitten's control!"

"The Robin you knew is long gone, Starbrat!" came Robin's reply. "And there's nothing you can say to change that!"

Robin grabbed his grappling hook and fired at straight at Starfire. She flew to the side and out of its way, but she made the mistake of following its path as it dug into the ceiling. When she looked back Robin was already reeling himself upward, aiming a flying kick at Starfire, and finally struck her. Starfire was knocked out of the air, dazed but not badly hurt. Robin jerked the hook free of the ceiling and dropped to the ground, smirking once again.

_That control…_ Starfire suddenly thought, remembering that Kitten had used it earlier. _Perhaps if I destroy it, Robin will be freed!_

Ignoring Robin for the moment, Starfire dashed toward Kitten. A look of vague surprise struck her before the alien girl snatched the control box from her hand, and crushed it into bits. She spun around looking hopefully at Robin, and was met with another kick to the face from her former friend. Starfire pulled herself to her feet, breathing hard now, but so was Robin; this fight couldn't go on much longer for either of them. It had already dragged on for what felt like hours.

"Sorry, Starfire, but it's not that simple," Kitten gloated. "That remote was just a little bonus insurance. Robin is still completely in my power."

"You…you…you are nothing but an evil witch!" Starfire shouted.

Kitten glared. "A witch, am I? Well I don't care what you say. _This_ witch has your little Prince Charming under her spell for good!"

_Under her spell…?_ The words echoed in Starfire's mind. For some reason it stirred up thoughts of the fairy tale once more. All of a sudden she was struck with surprise by how eerily similar to her fairy tale this whole night had been. Except here it was the Prince who had fallen under the witch's spell, and the princess who would come to save him, to free him from the spell…

And suddenly a light bulb clicked on in her head.

_No, that is most absurd,_ she argued with herself, stunned that she would even think such a thing.

_But my only other choice is to fight him,_ another part of her said. _I cannot bear to hurt my friend. If there is the smallest chance that I might stop him without hurting him…I must try._

Robin came forward once again, but his movements had slowed; the both of them were running on empty. But Starfire had one last idea up her sleeve. One last, desperate, insane idea.

_I pray this works…_ she thought.

Robin swung his staff one-handed at Starfire, but rather than dodge it, this time she caught him by the wrist and held him there. He swung his free fist at her, but she caught that too. And with only a moment of nervous hesitation, she gently pulled Robin forward, and kissed him.

"What the…!" Kitten exclaimed, stunned speechless.

It was as wonderful a feeling as Starfire had always imagined, kissing Robin. She held him close to her, firmly but not forcefully, and was relieved to find that he wasn't fighting back or rejecting it. She held the kiss as long as she dared, perhaps a handful of heartbeats, and broke away, gazing at Robin with desperate hope in her eyes and the smell of smoke in her nose…

_Wait…smoke…?_ Star realized, confused. But then she noticed a small pillar of smoke that seemed to be coming from the back of Robin's neck. A second later there was a sizzling sound, like something electronic was short-circuiting. Then suddenly Robin fell to his knees and dropped into Starfire's arms, face-down and unconscious, and she realized why; there was some kind of metallic device stuck to the back of Robin's neck, the source of the smoke.

"This was the cause!" Starfire exclaimed, understanding dawning on her face as she turned to glare furiously at Kitten. "The Killer Moth put this on Robin while they fought, so _you_ could control him, and force him to fight us and to be your boyfriend!"

Kitten was no longer so confident. "Heh…heh…hey, no hard feelings…right…?"

The last thing Kitten was aware of before blacking out was green light. Lots and lots of green light.

* * *

"It's your basic mind control device," Cyborg said, examining the broken chip. "This needle here digs into the skin through the back of the neck and latches onto the base of the brain, and the chip takes over all brain function. And this receiver here is for voice-activated commands. It must have been geared to respond to Kitten's voice, and then force Robin to do whatever she told him to." 

"Just like in _Mega-Horror-Theatre_ episode twenty-eight!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Uh…yeah, that," Cyborg muttered.

The Titans had arrived at the scene to find Starfire waiting for them at the water's edge, Kitten tied up next to her and muttering obscenities, and Robin out cold on a bench. Starfire had explained most of what had happened in that basement to the rest of the Titans…except for the kiss that had saved him. Cyborg had then carefully removed the strange chip from Robin's neck, and now they were preparing to drop Kitten off in jail and get home to a good night's sleep, despite the fact that the first light of dawn was already peeking over the horizon.

"So none of his behavior was his own doing?" Starfire said, relieved.

"Nope. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna let him off the hook for wreckin' my car!"

"Super. Can we go home now?" Raven said.

"I wish to wait with Robin until he awakens," Starfire said.

"BB's gonna drop off Kitten at the police station," Cyborg said, "and I need to get a tow truck to bring the T-car back to the garage. We'll meet you guys back at the Tower."

The two boys headed off, Kitten held in the massive talons of Beast Boy's pterodactyl morph and screaming something about hating heights.

"Uunnh…" a low groan sounded from behind the two girls. Starfire spun around and saw Robin stirring, trying to sit up.

"ROBIN! You have awakened!" Starfire exclaimed, rushing forward and throwing her arms around him. "Are you injured?"

"Unnh…where…where am I?" Robin muttered. "What happened to Killer Moth?"

"He escaped," Raven admitted. "We were too worried about you to deal with him."

"Worried about me? Why?" Robin wondered aloud. He glanced behind him, and gasped. "Dawn? How long have I been out of it?"

Raven narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"

"Robin, you have been under the control of the evil Kitten for the last several hours, remember?"

"What?" Robin exclaimed. "Under Kitten's control? I don't remember anything like that."

"You're telling me the last few hours is just a big blank to you?" Raven asked.

"The last thing I remember was fighting Killer Moth…and then he jumped on me, and then…nothing, until just now."

"You…you don't remember…?" Starfire said, but froze with a sharp gasp. If the last few hours was nothing but a blank to him, then that meant…he didn't remember when she…how she freed him…

"Robin, please…you do not remember any of what has happened?" Starfire begged, sadness in her eyes, pleading silently that if anything else he remembered just this one thing. "Not…not even…?"

"Not even what, Star?"

Starfire's eyes began to tear up again almost instantly, and she turned away, not wanting Robin to see it, but she was too late.

"Star, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked.

Starfire didn't respond. She slowly walked away and stood the water's edge, gazing at the moon that was sinking beyond the horizon, gazing out at it with tears falling from her eyes once more. _He doesn't remember_, she thought sadly.

"Starfire…please, talk to me. What's wrong?" Robin pressed again.

"It is…nothing," she said quietly. Without another word she lifted herself off the ground and flew away toward Titan's Tower, alone.

"I don't understand…what's going on?" Robin wondered aloud to Raven.

"I wish I knew, Robin…I wish I knew."

* * *

"…And so, with the evil witch defeated, the Prince wed the beautiful Sleeping Beauty, and they lived happily…ever after…The End," Starfire read aloud to herself, and closed the book. She turned it over and stared at the cover, seeing it in an entirely new light now. For the second time that night, it struck Starfire just how right Raven had been before. Robin wasn't going to give her a happy ending here…he couldn't even remember what they had shared. All she felt was emptiness. 

With a sniffle and a tear, she walked over to her dresser, gave the book one last longing stare, and dropped it into the garbage can. She lay down in bed, closed her eyes, and tried to forget that this whole night had ever happened.

* * *


	7. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own TeenTitans or Sleeping Beauty.

This story is dedicated to SocialButterfli; without you this story wouldn't have existed. Thanks, amiga!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Robin looked up to find the source of the voice; Raven stood in the doorway of the Titan's living room, watching Robin with a rare expression of concern on her face.

"I can't sleep," Robin said. "Not after today."

"Still upset about Starfire?"

"Wouldn't you be? She won't talk to me at all, Raven. Something's hurting her…something _I_ did. _I_ hurt her somehow…"

"Robin, Starfire might be a little…naïve," Raven said, "but she's not stupid. She understands that you weren't in control of yourself. Whatever you did to us…to her…while you were under Kitten's control, I know she forgives you. That's just how she is, you know that."

"And what about you and the others?"

"Cyborg might need a little time, what with his 'baby' and all, but we understand. We don't hold it against you."

"Then what's wrong with her, Raven? What did I do?"

Raven shook her head. "I don't think it's something you did. When you told us you couldn't remember anything that happened last night…that was when she got upset. Maybe something else happened down there. Something that meant a lot to her."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," Raven admitted.

"Uurgh!" Robin grunted. "I wish I could remember! I hate to see her like this!"

Raven suddenly perked up. "Robin…there is a way."

"What?" Robin asked.

"Your memories aren't gone, Robin, just lost. Maybe I can find them again."

"You could?" Robin exclaimed. "Well what are you waiting for? Let's do it!"

Raven nodded. "All right. Sit down there on the floor."

Robin did as instructed, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the living room. Raven did the same, facing Robin eye to eye.

"Listen Robin…before we start, there are two things you need to understand."

"What things?"

"First of all, once I unlock your lost memories, they are going to play in your mind uncontrolled, from start to finish. I'm not going to lie to you, Robin…you said some pretty bad things. _Did_ some pretty bad things. We spared you the details before now, but…are you willing to accept the knowledge of what you did?"

"It'll be hard, but…yes, I can accept it. I think I…I need to know. I _have_ to know."

Raven nodded. "Very well."

"What's the other thing?"

Robin was struck with a strange sight then, as Raven shifted in her seat, suddenly uncomfortable and hesitant.

"I can't make this…private."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"I mean, if I do this, I'll be able to see your memories of last night as clearly as if they were my own. Whatever happened between you and Starfire…well…I'm going to see it too. I don't want to do this unless your willing to accept the possibility that what happened between you to was of a…well…personal nature."

This time it was Robin's turn to hesitate. Was he willing to allow someone else to see his own personal thoughts? But his hesitation was a brief one; if it meant he could find out what was wrong with Starfire, he would risk a little embarrassment.

"I understand," he said to Raven. "Go ahead."

Raven nodded. She raised her hands and placed them on either side of Robin's head. "Close your eyes, and clear your mind," Raven instructed. "You're going to feel a force pushing into your thoughts. Don't fight it. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Then here we go…Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos."

Just as Raven instructed, he felt a strange spiritual consciousness pressing on his mind. Under any other circumstances his reaction would be to resist, but he did as Raven instructed, and allowed her to enter his thoughts.

_It's here,_ Raven's voice echoed in Robin's head after a few minutes of searching. _Brace yourself…

* * *

_

"Time for a little change of character, hero!" Killer Moth whispered into his ear. A moment later he felt something sharp prick the back of his neck…

The first thing he felt was a strange sense of emptiness, as though every thought in his head had been wiped away. Robin watched as though detached from himself as his teammates warily approached, and was horrorstruck when he saw himself punch Starfire square in the stomach.

_No! Starfire!_

_Robin, calm down…this is what happened, you can't change it,_ Raven thought to him. _Everything that happened here tonight, we forgive you, Robin. Don't let this drag you down._

Nevertheless Robin watched in horror as one by one he defeated his teammates, and then turned his savage blows on Starfire again.

_This is terrible…how could I let something like this happen? Starfire, I'm so sorry…_

He saw himself lead Starfire out to the harbor and into the house where Kitten had been hiding…listened to himself in disgust as he hung on every word Kitten said. But when he heard Kitten's command to kiss her, and could do nothing to stop himself from doing so, he almost lost it.

_Robin!_ Raven warned. _You have to keep yourself under control or we'll lose the connection! Look, I know this can't be very pleasant for you, but try to remember this isn't you. Not really._

_Look at her…look at what I'm doing to her…_ Robin whispered. Indeed, he and Raven saw how terrible Starfire looked at seeing Robin kiss Kitten. She looked like she'd completely given up. And then Kitten ordered him to attack, and Starfire did nothing to defend herself. Robin saw himself standing over her, and when he saw Starfire crying, he almost cried himself. How could he have done such a thing to her?

_Oh, Star…_ he heard even Raven saying. _This must be killing you…_

_This is it, isn't it?_ Robin queried. _This is why she's upset._

_No…_ Raven said quite confidently. _Look._

"Robin…" he heard Starfire's voice, "I do not know why you have chosen to become the boyfriend with Kitten…but if that is your wish…I will accept it. And if you truly wish to destroy me…I will not stop you."

Robin's body raised the staff, and the real Robin watching it all stared in amazement as his body shook, dropping the staff and sparing the alien girl. He was fighting!

_Get out of there, Starfire!_ He thought desperately, knowing it wouldn't do any good.

He watched the scene unfold as he attacked Starfire relentlessly, watched as she dodged everything he threw but refused to fight back. And then, when the both of them were finally weary of battle, Starfire did the very last thing Robin ever would have expected; she kissed him.

The shock struck not only Robin but Raven as well. Robin felt himself fight back against Kitten's controller harder than ever, and this time he broke free, overloading the chip. Then Robin saw himself finally fall unconscious. The last scene faded away and the Titan's living room slid slowly back into focus. Both he and Raven sat wide-eyed and bewildered that Starfire had done such a thing, and amazed that it had actually worked.

"I don't believe it…" Robin muttered. "How in the world did she come up with an idea like that?"

"Her book," Raven said. "'Sleeping Beauty'. She's been reading it all week, remember?"

"Well, yeah, I picked it out for her at the library…it was one of my favorites when I was a kid…but what does that have to do with…"

"That's why she's upset," Raven realized. "Think about it, Robin. Everything that happened tonight…it was just like the story. Except backward…the prince was the one who fell under the witch's spell, and the princess was the one to awaken him with a kiss."

Robin could hardly believe this was coming from Raven of all people; he didn't think she read fairy tales.

Raven could guess that Robin was thinking along those lines from the expression on her face, and her cheeks went slightly red. "She liked to read it out loud…read it to me a couple times…but look, that's not the point."

Raven looked at Robin seriously. "Listen…there's something special between you and her. It's not hard to see. She cares about you, a lot. And I know you care about her. When she kissed you…it really meant something to her, and when she realized you didn't remember it…it hurt her."

Robin looked down at the ground, furious with himself. _How could I have let this happen? Starfire's suffered so much already today…she didn't deserve this…_

Robin felt a hand on his shoulder, and glanced up to see a rare smile on Raven's face. "It's not too late to fix it, Robin. Go to her. Give her the happy ending she deserves."

Robin nodded. "Thanks, Raven." And without a moment of hesitation, he turned and headed out the door.

* * *


	8. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Sleeping Beauty.

This story is dedicated to SocialButterfli; without you this story wouldn't have existed. Thanks, amiga!

* * *

**Epilogue**

A knock at the door woke Starfire suddenly. She glanced at the clock by her bedside table: she'd only been asleep for an hour or so. The sun was still rising. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and for a glorious moment she couldn't remember why she felt so terrible, until it all came rushing back to her.

"You may enter," Starfire said quietly, and the door slid open. She wasn't surprised to see that Robin stood in her doorway.

"Hey, Star…how are you feeling?"

"I am…tired. And I wish to try and get some sleep, so if you do not require anything of me, I'm afraid I must ask that you leave."

"Just hear me out, Star…it'll only take a minute, I promise."

Starfire sighed. "Very well." She stood up and went over to her window, gazing out at the sunrise. Robin watched her sadly, hating himself for making her feel this way. He glanced down, and saw her copy of "Sleeping Beauty" sitting in the garbage can beside her dresser. He reached down and lifted it out, brushing off the tissues on top of it.

"You know, this was always one of my favorite fairy tales," he said, making Starfire turn. "It always made me feel better somehow when I was feeling down."

"Yes…I used to feel that way as well."

"Used to?" Robin repeated.

"I've realized that it is merely a children's story. The real world is not so kind as a fairy tale."

"Star, don't talk like that," Robin said. "After all…this fairy tale is what saved my life today."

Starfire's eyes went wide. "What did you say?" she gasped. _Does he mean what I think he means?_ she added silently to herself.

"I remember, Star. I remember everything, thanks to Raven. All those horrible things I said to you…that I did to you…I'm so sorry."

Starfire broke out in a smile for the first time since sunrise. "Oh, Robin, you do not need to apologize. It was the Kitten's mind control device that was forcing you to act that way."

"Yeah, but still…ugh, I can't believe that girl made me kiss her."

"But you are yourself now, and that is all that matters."

"Yeah, you're right, Star," Robin agreed. "Say, um…speaking of kissing…"

"Oh!" Starfire exclaimed, and her face suddenly went beet red. "You…remember that as well?"

"Yeah…" Robin said. "I have to ask, Star…how did you know that would break Kitten's control?"

"Well…truthfully, I did not," Starfire admitted. "But I was…reluctant to do battle with you. I did not want to cause you harm. And then Kitten said something that made me think of the tale of the Sleeping Beauty. She said that, you were under her spell. And I thought that, maybe, what worked for the Prince in the story would work for me as well."

"Yeah? Well…I'm glad it did."

Starfire grinned. "And I as well."

"So…I guess you want to get some sleep now?"

Starfire shook her head. "Somehow I do not feel sleepy any longer."

"Well, then, how about I cook us some breakfast? I owe Cyborg waffles for the next two weeks, anyway," he added with a chuckle.

"Breakfast sounds wonderful."

Starfire walked ahead of Robin and out of her room, but stopped as she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Starfire…" he said, "…thanks for saving me."

"You are most welcome," Starfire said, and continued to walk. A few feet away, she stopped again, and turned back to face the Boy Wonder, a coy smile on her face. "After all…I am sure you would have done the same for me."

Robin smiled, and hurried to catch up with her as she headed for the kitchen, both of their hearts considerably lighter than before.

THE END

* * *

Author's Notes 

WHEW! Well, there you have it, my first fanfic ever. It's kind of on the short side, I know, but this wasn't exactly meant to be an epic, anyway. In any case, I sincerely hope you all liked it. My goal here was to try to stay as true as I could to the show, as though I were writing an actual episode of the show...but then I kinda went a little overboard as things went on...but I couldn't help myself.

As you could probably tell from how much time I spent in her thoughts, I really enjoy writing about Starfire. Her total honestly and innocence is just so compelling, it inspires me a lot. Expect future TT fics of mine that maintain that focus on Starfire, though I also am planning my own take on a return appearance by Terra, and it's going to be a positive story, so fair warning to all you Terra-bashers out there.I also plan to have some continuity with most of my serious stuff, but that is subject to change, and not everything will be within the continuity.

Some of you might have noticed this, but that alien name Starfire calls Kitten? That's the name she calls BB early in the episode Forces of Nature.

Anyway, once again, I have to give my thanks to SocialButterfli for giving me the inspiration and the motivation to write this story. She's a very gifted writer herself, and I really reccomend her fics, "Hey Jealousy" and "In Your Dreams."

And of course, thank you to all my reviewers, current and future, who read/will read this first story of mine and offer whatever feedback they can. I enjoy reviews, the longer the better, and please, don't be afraid to tell me if some part of it sucks.

That's pretty much it out of me. Thanks, everybody! Hope you enjoyed it.

JP, aka Cid Gregor


End file.
